Loving Thranduil
by suzuha yoko
Summary: A unique young elf falls in love with Thranduil. To get his attention, she needs to embark in the military and live an adventure that will change the way she sees herself.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

She was 5 years old when she saw him for the first time.

Her father, an elf whose trade was to deal with medicinal and exotic plants, picked her from the ground, held her close to his heart and pointed to the great elvian army leaving for war. They close to the waterfall at the entrance gates of Mirkwood. From there, they could see the majestic golden army following the Great Elvian king.

- That's our king. Can you see him?

The young girl could see the tall elf riding on a giant elk. She could see his perfil for maybe one or two seconds, leading the soldiers for a certain victory. The great army passed the gates and soon enough they were gone.

- What type of war, father?

- A great war, my daughter. But you do not have to fear, we have a great king. Victory belongs to the elves.

The little girl had an adult look in her eyes. The word "king" passed one more time in her mind before her father put her back to the ground.

- Father.

- Yes, Luriel? Said the handsome elf taking a small piece of a branch from behind a rock and smelling it.

- My friend, Litencane, has said I do not look like a pure blood elf but as a half blood instead, because of my unusual hair and character traits that differ from the other children. What do you think about it?

Elvian children could speak as adults since an early age. Her father touched her hair softly and answered, with a timid smile:

- I think you are a special person and your friend does not know how to express her feelings towards your uniqueness. Look, is that a purple falitah? It's rare to see this kind of flower in Mirkwood, come Luriel, come see it.

The father walked away fast, with a nervous expression while she followed him in silence.

The second time she saw him, she was 17. At this time she was with two other elvian girls close to the gates of the city. They were making flower arrangements for their heads, seating under a medium sized thin tree. Suddenly, they heard a noise what sounded first like a drum, then the sound evolved into thousands of feet in a perfect march, as if following a musical tune. The elvian girls stood up in silence and less than a minute later the great elf army showed up in the large path way leading the city's gates. Luriel's mind went back in time and her eyes looked for the king, was he riding an elk this time too?

Yes, he was, but this time he came not in the front, but between the first two legions of soldiers, as a divisor between the two regiments.

- That's the king. One of the elvian girls said.

- I know. Luriel responded, enchanted by the his beauty. Her eyes followed Thranduil only. She did not know why. At that time, looking at him was just a mix of a pleasant view with a hint of curiosity.

Now she was 27 years old and had a strange feeling that somehow, that was the age that her body chose to face eternity.

Helping her father to collect and sell rare herbs was a not only a trade, but also a pleasure.

She knew the name of each plant species inside the elvian realm and also some of from outside world too.

Without her father knowing, she ventured outside the elvian city a few times a year, in order to see what was happening 'out there'. From the top of the mountains that determined the limit of the city, she could see other mountains, rivers and sometimes humans, who were always trading something with someone. She must be careful, as venturing out there was said to be dangerous. Luckily enough, she never encountered any danger. Even when meeting with humans outside of the city to see their artifacts and inventions, luck always stood by her side.

Now on top of a tree with her medium sized curly brown hair untied, she let the wind blow it freely. Far from the other elvians, she could experience this small pleasure. Inside Mirkwood, she had learned from her father that her hair should be tightly braided and all times. It grabbed too much attention if not kept that way.

Afternoon was coming to an end and it was time to go home. It had been a few years now that she was often finding herself excuses to walk close to the city entrance gates. The only reason she could find for this strange behavior was the strong impression caused by the passing army many years ago.

Also, the vision of the king was a vivid memory. She started to dance and walk at the same time, giving small jumps as the song she was happily singing got a bit louder and happier. Her small jumps became big ones and soon enough she was jumping on rocks, and from there, to trees, as an acrobat! Singing and jumping multiple times, faster, and faster, and faster, and...

- Hey you! What are you doing out here?

Luriel was caught in a very awkward position, with her hands on the floor and feet up in the air. She moved her feet forward and gracefully stood up in front of the two guardian soldiers. Looking down she started to apologize.

- I apologize for causing you such disturbance.

- Are you an elf? The confused voice of the taller guardian soldier reminded Luriel that her hair was untied.

His simple and fast question cut sharply into her heart. She looked down and in a fast flashback, all the comments, judgmental looks, the shame of untying her hair in public, her evasive father escaping from her questions popped up into her mind. What was that? Without knowing what to do with such feelings, she touched her heart and lifted her head towards the curious guardians, looking deep into the eyes of the one who had questioned her.

- Yes, I am an elf.

- You are not allowed to walk in this area by yourself. Your safety is not guaranteed out here. There are outside creatures that could escape the eyes of the guardians and intrude the city. You shall return to your family now.

Feeling a slight weakness in her legs due to the unpleasant feeling of having her identity questioned, she just nodded her head instead of verbally agreeing with the guardians that stood high in front of her.

Suddenly, a sound cut the air. Then another. The drum like sound she so clearly remembered have heard twice before in her life. The sound of the great elvian army approaching the gates of the city.

The guardian soldiers forgot her present and stood up with reverence, looking at the long path way that came from the city. Again, in less than a minute, the sounds that primarily reminded drums, translated themselvees into thousands of marching feet. Luriel's eyes instinctively searched for one thing only, King Thranduil.

This time, she was standing right at the side of the pathway leading to the gate. It was the first time she would see the brave ones and her king so close. From the top of his elk, looking proud and keeping the eyes straight to the gates, the king was silent. His expressive eyes spoke loud, observing his surroundings. Luriel could not take her eyes off him, as if she was hypnotized, it was as if she looked into anything else, the king would vanish in the air. That irrational thought disturbed her for a moment, but not long enough to make her take her eyes off him.

Although the vision of an elf is extremely better than that of humans, Luriel did not see the eyes of the king noticing hers and the guardians' presence. It was as if they were invisible, as if there was nothing there to be looked at.

The army distanced itself from the three observers and passed through the gates, that were closed slowly.

- We will accompany you to your home. One of the guardians said with a strong voice.

Luriel did not thank or showed any sign of agreement to his words. She just started to walk towards her home, with one guardian soldier at each side.

Now with 116 years of being alive, Luriel was on the top of a giant tree, outside Mirkwood, into the fields before the great forest. The distant mountains were green at this time of the year and at least once a week she had to find herself experimenting the freedom of being there, far from the others.

Being herself, without the constant faking of behavior she had to mold in order to fit into her society. Her hair was now very long. The wild and tight looking brown curls danced freely with the breeze. There was no need to tie or braid them here. Outside Mirkwood, she was just a creature among so many others… the feeling of freedom was almost overwhelming.

It had been almost 100 years since she last saw King Thranduil and the powerful elvian army. The image of the king was a constant in her mind, sometimes invading her meditative rest as well.

It was then, without any warn or concern that using her right hand, she lightly touched the skin on the top of her left hand. The breeze was warm and in a moment, she prolonged the caress to her forearm, going now back and forth, in a slow and gentle motion. She slowly closed her eyes and laid her head backwards, still touching her left arm... slow and gentle, back and forth... and in a matter of one single second, she visualized king Thranduil seating behind her, involving her in with his powerful arms, his chick touching hers...

She woke up from this trance with a sudden shock, it was another unexpected vision. She looked at the sides, fast, as a child who is caught doing an improper act, trying to hide her misbehavior. Obviously nobody was there, besides a little monkey-cat creature, that was curiously looking at her with his big round shaped hazel colored eyes.

Luriel was breathing heavily. What am I thinking? She thought before holding her left forearm with strength. What am I doing? She looked down with a very concerned face. This had not been the first time such thing happened. For several months now, Luriel was having this kind of visions with the king. In the beginning, she thought it was just her mind playing games due the strong impression of seeing him many years ago... but now… as such visions started to become more clear and more realistic, she started to get concerned.

- Father, we must talk!

She closed the door of the house, as her father was drawing some plants in a piece of paper. He looked at her without speaking. Instead, he just nodded his head and smoothly moved his right hand, pointing out to a chair.

- Father, you are the only recipient of my concerns and I apologize to always causing you such disturbances in your moments of peace but...

- You know you don't need to fake your speech with me, Luriel. Tell me what concerns you this time.

After closing the window, she sat on a chair, looked deep into the eyes of her father, put her both hands over the table and spoke.

- Father, something weird is happening to me... I have looked for information about it in the library, but I didn't find anything that could explain what this is... and... and...

- And?

She let her head fall into her hands, as if she was in despair.

- I can not take fake behavior thing anymore!

Her father did not show any sign of surprise with her complaint.

- My daughter, we already spoke about that so many times... you know we have to live with some protocols... manners…

- I can't stand it! I can't talk, sing, dance, anything! I can't stand the looks over my hair, the unsaid questions about why I look so different... I don't speak like you, I don't behave like you, I don't look like you!

- You are no different from any other elf, my daughter, because you...

- ... are a pure blood elf. Luriel sighed loud and slow, resting her face now on her right hand only, looking vaguely at the empty corridor.

- You are just unique.

- Dad... being unique is not a good thing here. You know that... Although my physical resemblance is that of an elf, my mind isn't. Why is that?

- Listen, recently I've been talking about you to a wise magician who comes once a month to buy my herbs. His name is Radagast, the Brown.

Luriel lifted her head with a serious expression. Her father continued his explanation.

- He seems to be a fair and comprehensive being, able to keep secrets and devoted to find out answers to the mysteries of nature. I told him that I knew a mystery of nature myself. Without revealing that you're my daughter, I told him about a young elf, who did not physically resemble either father or mother, and whose behavior never fit with the elvian community. I also said that the most evident sign of her unique existence is that she has a type of hair never seen in an elf before. That her hair resembled the hair of humans.

- And what did he say?

- He has not come with a definitive answer yet. But I noticed that the moment I spoke about your hair, his eyes shined a bit. He wanted to know everything about you, I mean, this young female elf.

- But did he say anything?

- Yes, he has theories, but I prefer to wait a…

- Father! Please!

The father looked at her, knowing that she wouldn't take no as an answer.

- He said that sometimes, when nature feels threatened, it mutates into something else. The father said in a single breath.

- What?

He lowered his eyes, as he himself did not know how to repeat Radagast's ideas.

- He said it happens very often with plants and sometimes with animals... He said that since the Age of the Elves is long gone, and because so many of us have chosen to leave in hiding due to unhappiness with the hardships of the world…sorry my daughter, it must be hard to hear such things, I did not want to tell you any of this now, before his final answ...

- What else did he say? Please?

- Well... Radagast says that the Elvian existence has been threatened for a long time now... and because of that, Nature itself feels our pain… and when Nature suffers, in its instinct for survival, it shapes, or better, it mutates individuals from the threatened species into something else - he looked at her, afraid of his own words - something different ... stronger, better ... something that is more likely to manifest Nature's wish to survive.

- Nature mutates creatures to survive? Do you think I am a mutation? Luriel looked lost, her eyes showing a suffering expression.

- Nobody knows for sure, Luriel. But... you are... different from most elves - he could not face her yet - you are physically stronger than the other females, your behavior reminds me the behavior of Men and sometimes even... - he paused for a moment and lowered his voice - ... Dwarves. Sometimes you behave like them... you speak like humans, you laugh as a dwarf... you enjoy magic tricks more than what we are allowed to play with... you jump on trees like animals do… sometimes I think that you are the incarnation of a few spirits, inhabiting a single body.

Luriel's face became pale.

- Do I remind you of an Orc too?

Her father looked at her, serious, and put his right hand over hers.

- No. You don't. You are an elf. Perhaps Radagast is right and you are just a manifestation of Nature's whims. But listen, my daughter, you have the heart of an elf. If all elves had a heart like yours, we would bring back the glory of the elvian period in the blink of an eye, when we were the strongest race in this world and our fair rule brought justice to all. You are an elf, and I am proud of being your father.

They got up and hugged each other.

- I am sorry for telling you these things, my daughter. But you keep asking me such questions since you learned how to speak... I am also glad that for the first time I could at least give you some ideas... my next meeting with the wizard will happen in two weeks from now. You can come with me, if you want, and I will introduce you to him.

She nodded positively and then they sat on back on their chairs.

- Father, there's another thing bothering me... I feel ashamed to bringing such topic to you, but you are the only one who I can talk freely...

- What is it?

- Lately... I have... - she looked down- thought a lot... about a male elf...

- But you are too young for that...

- I can not take him out of my mind, I see him in my meditations, I long for him more than anything else and it has been a few months now that I started to have these short visions...

- Visions? What visions?

- I... sometimes... when I think about him in a very strong manner, I can see him close to me for one moment, it's very realistic, but just lasts a moment. These visions are so real... I feel happy when I think of him, but also sad because we are apart... sometimes I catch myself dancing with closed eyes, singing poems to his beauty, and in others I find myself in deep sadness because he is not with me...

- Who is he? Is he from our realm? I know you go outside Mirkwood to deal with humans! Have you met anyone in these occasions? An elf from Rivendell or any other realm? Is that it?

- It does not matter who he is, father. He does not know who I am, never saw me.

- So how come do you know him?

She did not answer.

- My daughter... what you are describing to me are the sensations of love. You are in love with this young elf. Tell me his identity, I ask you, then I can talk to his parents and we can meet his family, as it should be.

- I can't tell you who he is, father... I am sorry...

- But I can help you...

- I prefer to leave it as it is right now. I have one last question that need your guidance, father.

- One more? Today is a special day, I see…

Luriel smiled.

- I love working with you and being close to plants, but...

- You feel like doing something else, right? What is it?

- I don't know yet… What do you recommend?

- Join the army, my daughter. You have way too much energy to spend your life collecting plants with me. Your physical abilities will be better used as a soldier. I am sure that in a very short time, you'll surpass the other soldiers and increase patents, get medals... You are a fast runner, you like to jump on trees like monkey-cats - they both started laughing - I definitely do not recommend you a life as an herb collector... your mother would have been proud of you, you know? She always admired the army, her brother was a soldier. She would have approved the idea, I am sure.

- Father...

It was a warm and beautiful hug between father and daughter.

Now she was 564 years old and captain of the East division of the army. She had been now in several battles, with and without the leadership of King Thranduil.

He never noticed her presence, as he never looked or spoke to anyone unnecessarily. She was a splendid warrior, but this fact did not help her get any close to the king

- Do you see the king, like, do you get close to him? Does he speak to you? Luriel walked with a former captain that had recently been promoted to a colonel position. He laughed at such unexpected question.

- What kind of question is that? I think only lieutenants need to talk to him.

- Hmmm... lieutenants, right? But only lieutenant or it has to be a lieutenant general?

- You are strange, Luriel, how am I supposed to know such a thing?

She faked a smile as they continued walking towards a battle training session.

648 years old now. In less than one hundred years, she had finally been promoted to lieutenant. It was not an easy task to be promoted in an army composed by creatures that lived forever. Being promoted to a higher rank was a tough deal.

Her ultimate goal was to be a general. This way, and only this way, she could be addressed by the king at times of war and even in times of peace, to discuss military affairs.

One morning, however, she woke up with a strange realization. She looked sad.

Leaving her house for a walk, she looked up the hills, directing her eyes towards the royal palace. Just knowing that he was there brought her comfort and sadness. She walked and then run as fast as she could towards the entrance gates of the elvian city.

Finally, when she was close there, she quickly jumped over a tree, then another and then even another one to finally stop at the top of a gigantic waterfall. She sat on the grass, close enough to the end of the river that led to the waterfall and started to gaze at the clouds.

A little monkey-cat got close to her, timid.

- Hey, little boy, how are you? Do you remember me? Hmmm? I brought you a flower. Do you like it?

She offered the pink little flower to the small animal. It was his favorite treat.

- I woke up this morning with a strong realization, little friend... - the monkey-cat sat close to her, eating the flower - my main goal in life is to be close the one I love. I have been in love with him for so long now... You know, the only way to get close to him is to become a lieutenant general. But then I realized this morning, even if I become a lieutenant general, so what? He will certainly talk to me as he talks to anyone else.

The little animal finished his snack and just stayed there, observing her with curious eyes.

- What can I do to make king Thranduil look at me in a different way? And even if I make him look at me... what is going to happen? He would probably give me a medal and send me back home... ahhh... no matter how many military positions I get, no matter how high I get, I will never be able to get his special attention... what do I do? Tell me.

The little monkey-cat got closer to he. She caught him in a fast move, then she started to massage his tiny head and he started to purr.

- Nothing that I can possibly do will make him look at me in a special way... I would need to... - she laid on the grass holding the little animal against her chest - impress him... no, not enough... so, I'd need to... surpass him in something... but then, what? Impress, , surpass, impress...

She let the monkey-cat go stood up, looking at the other side of the cliff.

- I'd have to find out something that he needs... then... he would talk to me, because I have something that he needs, right? But… what does he need?

She started to walk slowly, in circles.

- What does he need? Why would he need me for? If I find this out, he will be obliged to talk to me all the time, because I will be the only one to negotiate with... oh glorious heavens... what can I do? What? What?

As she gave a larger step, while covering her face with both hands, Luriel accidentally kicked the small monkey-cat, which fell down the cliff.

- No! She yelled. No! No! No!

But as she laid down on the safe end of the cliff, looking down for the tiny creature, surprisingly enough, she saw him alive, holding on a branch of tree, close to the waterfall. He then jumped from a branch to another, used his long tail to catch farther branches and showing great control of actions and balance in his little body. He was coming back up. It was a splendid recover and soon enough, the little guy was again standing in front of her, as if nothing had ever happened.

Luriel fell on her knees, looking at the small animal. She stared at the little animal as if it was an angel posing in front of her eyes.

- I need... to... learn how to move like you… and become an invincible soldier…

She smiled and looked to the West, where Radagast lived. She would need his help.


	2. Chapter 2

The horse Luriel was riding passed through most guards as a flash of light! So fast they could not identify the rider immediately, but had to look at her back and only then notice the braided curly brown hair, waving with the wind.

By getting close to the gates of Mirkwood, she slowed down and yelled at the confused guardians who rarely saw someone intending to leave the city:

- Captain Luriel of the third legion leaving the kingdom! Tell general Militenat I will be back in 5 days!

The guards looked at each other, still not believing what was happening while she passed the gates without a single sign of hesitation. Leaving Mirkwood was almost a taboo, but after all, she was the captain of the army. That could be an important mission, they thought.

She rid right into the dark forest and disappeared, engulfed by the shadows of the enormous trees.

At the end of the second day of her journey, she finally found it: Radagast, the Brown's home!

Due to his participation at the battle of the Five Armies, Radagast was invited to leave for the Undying Lands, invitation that he took with great pride. That had happened right after he had met Luriel's father and got to know her strange condition. However, after 7 centuries living as an eternal being, he came upon the realisation that there was not for him. He was a man who lived for the sake of nature. And living forever was not the rule that Nature had designed for him. He then came back to rebuild and live in his old tree-home, and let Nature decide the length of his life.

Luriel stopped her brown horse close to his house, came down to ground, secured the horse wouldn't leave and knocked the over 1000 years door.

Radagast opened it, with a tired expression, but suddenly his eyes became overjoyed and his tongue got stuck, stopping him of saying anything, due to the emotion of being reunited with his old friend.

Luriel smiled, my dear friend, she whispered while hugged him.

At the small round wood table, Radagast served some tea to his dear friend.

- So you did not get any wise with the years? What kind of wish is that you're asking from me? Have you thought how impossible it is?

Luriel just smiled, that's the only way, she said while grabbing the tea cup.

- That's the only way to get killed! Do you have any idea of what you're asking me?

- Radagast… you know that's the only way… please… ask the animals to teach me how to fight like them, how to defend myself like they do, how to survive, how to escape, how to see life through their eyes… you're the only one who can help me with this request. I beg you. If I can learn their ways, I can use those skills to develop a new combat style! It will be such a perfect style that the King will ask me to teach it to the entire army! He will need me… see my value as an Elf… if things go as I plan, this combat style can bring the Age of the Elves back to the Middle Earth! With such skills we can…

- It would have been easier if you had fallen in love with a demon! – Radagast cut her excited speech with a rebooking voice - Don't go this far risking your life for Thranduil! He does not even know you exist, my dear Luriel…

- And that's why I need your help. Because even if he knew of my existence, even if I became the General of the Army today, he would still look at me as he looks at everybody else.

- Look down, you mean.

- Radagast…

- Give me time to think well about your request. It's a very dangerous thing, and if anything goes wrong and you get hurt or even dies, how I will be able to ever face your father again? How will I be able to live with the guilt?

- Nothing will happen, you know. I am a great warrior.

Radagast sipped his tea, discontent with that whole idea.

- What about your senses, have you felt any development, any difference in them since last time we spoke? He asked with a voice full of curiosity.

Luriel sipped her tea while looking to the side, then to the floor, lowering her head a little, as a sign of slight embarrassment. She did not like talking about it, even with her best friend.

- My human sense has developed more than the dwarf one. Sometimes I catch myself with human like thoughts… human like attitudes… desires… anxiousness…

- Does anyone besides your father knows about your 4 souls?

- No. Because I am such a good warrior, nobody bothers to investigate my condition. They notice something is a bit off sometimes, but leave me alone.

- You should be proud of who you are, Luriel.

- Proud of what? I can not socialise with anyone without causing an embarrassing situation. I can not meet anyone without noticing their doubts about my origins. I fear, Radagast… she put the cup on the table, closing her hands and pressing the fingers strong on the palms, nervous.

- Fear what? He looked deep inside her eyes. She was still looking at the floor.

- I fear any of these senses will overcome my elf personality one day. I fear that I will just live forever, as a strange, uninvited creature, inside the body of an elf. What if I have an orc soul as well? What will happen when it comes out? How will manifest? Who will see it? Am I going to hurt anyone when it happens?

- Luriel, look at me. Ragadast took her both hands, involving them with his, gently and firm. My beautiful friend, you are an elf. You have the heart of an elf. None of these presents Nature has given to you is bigger than your true nature, the nature that is inside your Elvian heart.

- It's not a present, Radagast, it's a curse.

- It's a present. Nature is rewriting itself with your help. You have nothing to fear. Look, you are almost 700 years now and so far, no Orc manifestations yet, right? Maybe you just do not have any Orc character traits after all.

- I hope you're right. But it frightens me that I might one day behave like them… it gives me…

- Even if that happens, you must concentrate in the truth. You must concentrate in your heart, always in your heart, because despite of what you come to evolve, you have the heart of an Elf. Do you understand it?

- Yes. She smiled. Thank you, Radagast.

- And how will you hide your condition from Thranduil? He is known to have excellent intuition… he can read people's feelings like anyone else… and you know that he is not fond of Elves he considers lower in status than the Grey ones.

- I don't know. Even a lower Elf can notice I behave as a Man and talk like a Dwarf… I am still thinking on how to deal with Thranduil when time comes.

- You forgot one thing. He said, with a fatherly smile.

- What?

- You act as a Man, talk like a Dwarf but… you are as cute as a Hobbit!

She finally released a bit of her tension and laughed with the friendly comment.

Now outside the tree-home, Radagast and Luriel held each other's hands.

- Please think carefully about my request, Radagast. You are the only one who I can turn for help.

- I will think about it, and if I consider you can deal with the animals, I will grant your wish. I just need to think through it better… it's a very dangerous request…

Luriel smiled and prepared to go up her horse.

- Luriel, you must think also if that's worth it.

Already on top of her horse, she looked at her friend with sadness in her voice.

- My love is real, Radagast. I know it is worth it.

Then she left as fast as the Northern winds, leaving Radagast with a concerned expression.

Back to Mirkwood, the serious General Militenat, surrounded by some 10 soldiers waited for Luriel at the gates of the city.

Luriel stopped her horse in front of them, with a childish smile in her face.

- Do you really think this is funny?

- General, I can explain…

The General closed his eyes, in an attempt to control his words.

- You are going to jail.

- Again? She asked, while looking up the gates, sounding bored.

Militenat opened his eyes, furious, and said in an extremely cold voice:

- Again.


	3. Chapter 3

Luriel was thrown inside the minuscule cell by two guards, with strength. Without falling, but smirking, she said out loud:

- Is this really necessary, General?

The door of the cell was closed, locked and then a furious General Militenat appeared on the other side of the bars, with crossed arms.

- In all History of Middle Earth, I have never seen such a disgrace as an elf being put in jail. That was until I met you. I have lived…

- … 2876 years before have seen an Elf inside bars... you always say that, General. All Mirkwood knows that already. This is the 8th time you're putting me in here, and I am not even 800 years old yet, it's like you only have to incarcerate me once every 100 years, it does not sound that much insubordination, after all, it could be every 50 years... or every 25 years... She said it smiling, while seating on the floor.

Militenat got closer to the bars, still furious with her undisciplined nature.

- Do not play games with me, Luriel. The only reason I still keep saving you from banishment is my debt to your father. Mirkwood would be a better place without your misbehavior. You know more than anyone else that the King does not allow us outside, if not in a mission. Nobody enters and nobody leaves this realm without his permission, and yet, you keep doing things like this. I hide your faults as much as I can, but one day… - he closed his eyes and shook his head in disagreement with something - Five days? Five days? Where were you? You usually disappear for hours or maximum two days, what happened now?

Militenat could no longer hold his personal affection for the young she-Elf. He looked at her as if she was his own daughter. After all, her father had confided him her secret when she joined the army over 600 years ago. Also, Luriel's father knew how to cure Militenat's wife from the bite of a poisonous serpent like animal, and Luriel was the one to bring the rare herb required for the medicine, an herb only found in the Misty

Mountains. That was the first time Militenat had to hide Luriel's disappearance from the eyes and ears of the King. Militenat's family became very close to Luriel and her father.

- I visited a friend, Radagast, the Brown. My father told me a few weeks ago that he had come back from the Undying Lands…

- That's impossible.

- Maybe in the past, but not anymore. Radagast is the only one who can guide me with my condition and…

Militenat uncrossed his arms and looked at Luriel with concerned eyes.

- Avoid talking so loud about your condition. You know that.

Luriel stared the floor while talking.

- It's so suffocating to hide it all the time… that's why I have to get out of here once in a while. But this time was different, General. I want to develop a combat technique unseen until now by any army and Radagast is the only one who can help me with that.

- A combat technique? Define it.

- I thought of a combat technique that adapts animal's movements into fighting moves. If that works, we can bring back the Age of the Elves to…

Militenat laughed, turning his back to the young she-Elf.

- Although it sounds less realistic than a dream, I will support your idea if such a thing can really be done. Age of the Elves? Mirkwood and Ithilien are the only existent Elvian realms. And Ithilien depends on our army to secure their existence. Our decline has been so devastating that it's just a matter of time until our King decides on leaving for the Undying Lands. When that happens, we will follow him. Without an ally, Legolas and his people will not be able to deal with the shattering reality and will follow us as well. On that day, the Elves will have been nothing but History in the Middle Earth scriptures. Each year that passes by, we have less in common with this world.

- Maybe all this is happening because we forgot who we are. It's difficult for me to believe in our books… Militenat looked at her, calmly as she continued… all books tell stories that in the past, we were joyful and happy creatures, and our mission was to bring balance to this world, and that we loved music and dance. I have never seen or experienced these feelings, General. Since I was born, all I see is this rigid isolation from the outside world. We do not bring balance to them, we removed ourselves from their existence. We became too worried about our own self-preservation. You know I was one of the last children born in the realm. Because everybody thinks like you, nobody wants to get married anymore. Our existence has become one of strain, fearfulness and anxiety. That's why I believe this combat style can make us feel a little more confidant…

- You have my permission to develop this combat style of yours. Militenat said in a low tune of voice and left.

- General! Wait! The General stopped, without turning back. Luriel looked at his back, with a bit of despair in her eyes. I have used 2 of the days I was absent to visit the places that once were known as Rivendell and Lothlorien. Militenat didn't move his body, although his eyes turned to his right side, a sign of apprehension. I have seen its ruins… and understood why the King does not allow anyone to go outside the realm. I understood the reason why every Elf who sees such desolate places give up their lives on sadness… I do not want that to happen to Mirkwood.

- Do not tell anyone you saw those forgotten places. That's an order.

Militenat raised his head high, breathed heavily and kept walking, in complete silence. He also had seen the ruins of Rivendell, which now was a desecrated home for Goblins and giant spiders and the depopulated Lothlorien, taken by the wild life of the forests that surrounded it. His soul wanted to depart from this world after contemplating them, but the vision of his wife and two children came to his mind, and he remained alive. He was the one to suggest to the King that no Elf should ever leave Mirkwood, unless it was for a specific mission, due to the dangers that their curiosity could bring. Should other Elves know what the once two glorious realms had turned to be, many souls would get broken, many others would leave for the Undying Lands and Mirkwood would finally fall. Although he believed that the fall of last two Elvian realms was an unavoidable fact, neither him, Thranduil or Legolas wanted it to be now.

Inside the cell, Luriel still sat on the floor. Damn! She thought. I lied to Radagast and didn't say the whole truth to Militenat… my other souls are really getting stronger… should I have told Radagast that Militenat knows about my condition? Radagast always warned me to keep it a secret, I don't want tell him I disobeyed his command… and should I have told Militenat all this combat thing came to my mind not because of Mirkwood, but only because of Thranduil? No, of course I couldn't have told him that, he would have killed me. One wrong boat can lead you to the right port, right? Oh, my goodness… I feel such a transgressor for not have told them the whole truth, but only parts of it… but I indeed visited Rivendell and Lothlorien on my way back… until then my only reason to fight was to get Thranduil to look at me but now… I don't want Mirkwood to end up like that… so I can add another purpose for my fighting… should I tell Radagast that? He would send the animals right away! What am I saying? A manipulator mentality… who is taking over my mind now? The Dwarf side? Oh… so many thoughts going through my head all the time. Maybe I should sleep a little…five days without sleeping are really clouding my senses… but what do I do if the guards see me sleeping? Sometimes everything seems so confusing… is that how Men feel all the time?

That was her last thought before hugging her legs, putting her forehead against them and falling asleep.

Elves do not need to sleep. Their only requisite for a healthy existence is to get into meditative moments, while awake, when their senses get relaxed and their mental, spiritual and physical strength are restored. Luriel could not do that, every 3 or 4 days she needed some hours of sleep. Being awake for 5 days was really a stretch in her capabilities. Yet, due to the dangers on the paths leading to Rivendell and Lothlorien, she had to be wide-awake.

She woke up after 4 hours. No guard had seen her sleeping. One more time, she had been lucky.

She got up and only then realised Militenat had not told her how long she should be in jail. Usually he imprisoned her for 60 days, would this time be different due to her longer absence?

As she was thinking, a small white snake entered the cell through the bars of the window. The small, gentle looking snake stopped in front of Lurie's feet, raised her head, then slowly raised the front part of her body and stared at she-Elf's eyes. In a moment she attacked! Luriel jumped back. The snake turned back to stand at the perfect spot where she was standing before. Luriel looked to the sides to check if anyone had seen that and got closer to the snake.

- Are you my first teacher? She asked while the snake looked at her, in silence.

The snake attacked her one more time. She was so fast! Luriel jumped again and

thought what exactly the snake wanted to teach her.

- You want to teach me how to attack? Or how to raise my head? How to intimidate? Jump on others? Move quietly… stare… discipline… look at the enemy… turn around… oh…

She looked at the tiny snake again, how splendid was the attacking movements of such a small creature. All its movements were perfect! There was not one single wasted movement, they all came together harmoniously, acting towards a single purpose. Luriel came close to the snake, with reverence, one knee on the floor and looked deep into its hypnotic eyes.

- Please accept me as your student.

Her training had finally began.

Next chapter: she finally meets Thranduil! Hurray!


	4. Chapter 4

It took her 27 days to learn the snake attacking, defence and hypnotic techniques. Militenat had sentenced her to 3 months in prison, so in one hand she was content to have something to do instead of just staring at the walls, waiting for a visit that would never come.

Although her father cared for her, the General never let him know about her emprisonments. Luriel had asked him to keep it a secret.

Secrets, secrets… her life was based on them.

On the afternoon the snake left, a small mouse showed up with a small letter attached to his neck. It was from Radagast, explaining that he had put a spell on a big variety of animals. Each of them would teach her their surviving abilities, and after the training was over, the spell would dissipate, letting them run free back to the where they came from. In case of death of one of the chosen animals, the spell would automatically be transferred to another one from the same species and the cycle would continue.

When she was set free from jail, the General allowed her to keep on her training, without any disturbance from other soldiers. She was isolated with her "teacher", jumping, running and falling in the outskirts of Mirkwood. Militenat only asked her to never leave the kingdom without his knowledge.

Fish, birds, deers, leopards… all types of animals came to her, one after another. She broke several bones during the trainings, stretched muscles, her body was covered with bruises and large haematomas.

In the year 35 of her training, she had finally got the to level of getting a monkey-cat as a teacher, the type of animal that had first inspired her. Monkey-cats could run fast, jump from high altitudes while falling freely towards anything that they could grab, regain their balance in the blink of an eye, swing and jump back to the ground as nothing had happened. When she saw the place where the little animal wanted to start the training, for the first time ever, Luriel felt that her life was at risk. The tiny cute animal took her to the abandoned East side of Mirkwood, after the waterfalls, the area where some giant spiders were often reported to be seen.

She followed him to the top of a giant tree and watched him jump from there, hanging on a branch of that tree, swinging and jumping to a branch that came from another tree. Then he jumped high and fell freely to the ground, but just before hitting it, using his tail to catch yet another branch and managed to fall safely to the ground. "Wait a moment… he used his tail… how am I…" she thought while breathing heavily and thinking if she was really ready for that.

A little blue bird interrupted her thoughts, he had a small letter attached to its right leg. She held the small creature on the palm of her hands and then detached the letter from his leg. It said:

"In the years after the defeat of Sauron, Mirkwood prospered and became again the kingdom of Greenwood. Nature had again found its balance. Ithilien started to prosper as an independent realm and yet other smaller Elvian realms were founded. However, after the Elves of Rivendell and Lothlorien's total migration to the Undying Lands, that balance was lost. The unoccupied realms were taken over by Goblins, its surroundings by giant spiders and the forests were filled with Orcs that lived in small groups or by themselves, bitter for not having a master to serve.

As time passed, the kingdom of Men grew and declined… and then it grew again, becoming the most powerful force in the Middle Earth. Dwarves kept digging for riches, caring less and less about what happened outside their cities. Elves kept migrating to the East in large numbers until The Greenwood kingdom became one more time known as Mirkwood, once again surrounded by dark forests and its dangers. The smaller realms were annihilated.

Although Ithilien did its best to keep its Elves from leaving, they could not disallow the desire of the ones who wanted to follow East. Facing the brink of extinction, Thranduil forbade anyone from leaving his realm, unless it was for the accomplishment of a mission. His pressure on keeping his kingdom unreachable to the outside world prevented many Elves from leaving, although many still needed to go before turning into spirits. What was already a dark and sad realm became even darker as the years passed by. His King's disdain and condescension towards the outside world grew.

Nobody knows what retains Thranduil from leaving to the Undying Lands, it is like he is waiting for something to happen. But what?

"There's no hope for the Elves" is the common talk of the whole Middle Earth.

After a few years you were born into this world, Elvian couples saw no more reason to procreate. They live just to wait for the day to cross the river to the far East. As your King became more resentful and embittered with the fall of the your race, the whole kingdom reflected his feelings and such conditions affected all of its subjects. They see no reason to play songs, sing, and engage in art or any other activities that are true to the nature of the Elves. You are an Elf who never got to know what is a party or the bliss of pure joy. You were born in times of war and became a soldier yourself, living for the sake of war.

Luriel, I always believed you were the last hope for your race. I do not know what Nature has planned, that's why whatever talent you have, you must use it. Use it to the fullest. Use it to the point of exhaustion.

The Nature who I worship and live for has finally come to visit me. As any natural being, it is time for my physical body to embrace it and rest.

I will miss you, my dear friend. Live well."

Luriel lifted Radagast's farewell letter and pressed it against her heart. She was undisturbed by the happening, as all Elves are naturally "sedated" against the death of mortal friends. Their death is not a reason for despair or tears, but an unavoidable farewell. She was grateful that he had the time to write to her with such revealing and comforting words.

With the letter now folded and inside the left pocket of her pants, she explained what happened to the little monkey-cat and ran back to where her horse was guarded. She was going to pay her respects to her dear friend and mentor.

Militenat pretended not to see her leaving the realm, once he learned the reason why she was leaving.

After a long ride and a deadly encounter with three Orcs who wanted to eat her horse, Luriel finally arrived at Radagast's home. She embraced and kissed the head of her horse, trying to calm him down. The poor animal was still nervous by the life threatening experience he had.

Luriel entered the house and found only Radagast's clothes, shoes and hat on top of his bed. She did not know what exactly happens when a wizard of Nature dies, but could feel his comforting presence in the room.

"Thank you for everything, my friend. I will always keep your teachings in my heart." She said while down on one knee. Warm tears rolled down softly from her eyes.

Once back to Mirkwood, she went back to her training. When the techniques were too hard or caused a broken bone or any type of deep wound, she would look at the direction of the royal palace. It did not ease the pain, but it was a good motivator.

She trained during the day and wrote down all she had learned at night. When training with a night creatures, her routine would reverse. Her notes had drawings of animals and organs, measurements, speed calculations, muscles, bones, shapes of energy flowing… She needed all evidences, all conclusions properly documented.

After 115 years of ruthless training, the last animal from Radagast's list, an enormous wolf-lion from the lands of the North, left. By seeing him leaving her alone and running back to the woods, she felt dizzy. He had been her teacher for the past 3 years. Now, it was finally over.

Tired. Thirsty. Hungry. Her hair was a complete, dirty braided mess. Bruises and bites all over her body. At that moment, no one who saw her, would say she resembled an Elf. She checked her hands to see if all fingers were there, and after gladly seeing all of them, she strongly fell on both knees, felt a taste of blood in her mouth and then passed out.

She woke up at her dormitory, Militenat was by her side.

"Guards found you a few hours ago." He said with concerned eyes. She did not answer. No energy to do so. Militenat stayed by her side for one more hour and left. There was nothing they could say to each other. Both knew what she had been through. Her soul got to the verge of being broken. But she survived. Alone in her tiny bedroom, she closed her eyes, the only part of her body that was not in pain, and slept.

She woke up two days later, partially recovered. She got up as fast as she could, got ready and tried to run to Militenat's office. As there was still too much pain in her organs and a sharp pain coming from her left foot "Is it broken?", she had to give up her intention to get to the General so fast, and started to walk. Walking was also quite painful, but she made it.

"General!" She said with a huge smile, opening the door to his room without knocking first on the door. Militenat, who was reading a book, looked at her with a relieved smirk on his face and asked her to come in. Luriel explained all about her last training and asked for a few days to cure her body. After that, she would be able to give him a demonstration of all she had learned and created, after so many years. She also asked for a few more days in order to review her writings and update any new data before showing it to the King.

Thranduil's image was more alive than ever in her mind. It had been a very long time since she last saw him, but it didn't matter. His image was alive. Present. Motivating. Encouraging her all this time.

It took her body 8 days to fully recover. The herbal medicines made by her father helped.

Back on her golden uniform, she was now a Lieutenant, only one patent lower to the General. She was radiant of pride.

The other Elves had not stopped questioning her different behavior, but at this point in her life, she did not care about their opinion anymore. She had gone through hell to accomplish her purpose and after one deeply focus on a goal, all minor offences turn into obsolete comments. Their opinion did not count, although Militenat still warned her to try at least to talk like an Elf.

The time to show the results of her training had come.

She asked the General to bring a group composed by 100 army's best soldiers to the South border of the kingdom. It was a flat land area, naturally fenced by giant trees and big rocks in front of a majestic waterfall.

At this place, she asked Militenat to give order to 25 soldiers to attack her with short swords, all at once. Using great speed and sublime movements, she defeated all of them in a few minutes.

The General was astonished by her agility. Her movements were quick and sharp, without one single move wasted, all hits were perfect and all members of her body worked in perfect synchrony.

She asked to fight against 25 more soldiers, this time, with long swords. The same miraculous victory emerged. She defeated all of them, now using the resources the landscape proportioned besides her own sword. She jumped on rocks in order to defend herself, hid behind trees and escalated them in a impressive speed. It was almost as if they were playing a children's game.

Subsequently to taking off the swords of all those 25 soldiers, she asked that 25 of them attacked her with their arrows. Militenat refused at first, but she assured him that nothing would happen. She would just escape from the arrows and break their bows, one by one. The soldiers did not want to obey his command, but he talked harshly enough to them and they complied to his orders.

Militenat's eyes could not follow Luriel's velocity. She mixed Elf and animal movements, running and jumping on her legs and arms. Rolling on the ground or climbing a tree as a monkey-cat, she did everything possible to escape the arrows. After almost one hour, all soldiers had their bows broken. She used her own arrows to break the cord of their bows or hit their top or bottom parts, that were thinner and more likely to crack.

At this point, the last 25 soldiers did not know what to think. Should they be afraid of battling her? Their look of confusion got the attention of the General. He told them to move and attack her, but they didn't.

Luriel walked towards him "You see? Just by seeing what happened, they're unable to attack me. That's because while fighting against the 75 soldiers, I threw looks at this last group, hypnotic looks to each soldier… this type of hypnosis does not cause any harm, but fills the opponent with fear, to the point that they feel paralysed. If I keep looking at them a little longer, they will be unable to move."

"I do not know what to say, Luriel." Said the perplexed General.

"Take me to the King. He must allow me to teach this combat style to the entire army. "

Militenat was speechless and suddenly realized he also could not move easily. Had she thrown her hypnotic look at him too?

"No matter what happens, keep your mouth shut!"

"But how am I supposed to explain everything then?"

"You only talk when you have to explain something! Nothing else, understood? Keep your mouth shut!"

A nervous Militenat walked fast besides the young Lieutenant, as they went inside the royal palace, on the thin curved path that led to the King's throne.

She heard many stories about this place, but none of them could compare to the magnificence of that architecture that took thousands of years to be built.

She was carrying four very large books, where she had written details of her training. It was almost funny listening to the worried General, he was really stressed out, afraid that her words would spoil the whole situation. "Luriel, I am telling you! One of your bad jokes and that's it! Banishment! I will not save you, understood? I will not! Don't talk! Only answer when asked and answer with few words! Don't be friendly, you're a Lieutenant! You're in the military!"

He could not stop warning her, who listened in silence. Her heart was pounding strongly as her blood suddenly started to boil as she saw his Majesty's throne at a distance. She knew she was moving, but could no longer feel her legs. Militenat's mouth kept moving also, but she could no longer hear any word. It was like the whole world had come to an end, all feelings were mixed, all sensations were gone, she even forgot to breath once she clearly saw him.

Thranduil, seating at his elevated, imposing throne. Without realizing how she got there, as her state of amazement made all her senses numb, suddenly she just looked at the sides and saw that she had stopped walking.

She looked up. Her eyes finally met Thranduil's eyes. His blue eyes were defiant, without any sign of friendliness. His crossed legs showed that he was in no rush and his jewels gave her the impression that he had dressed well in order to receive some important guests. With his mouth closed, he was just the portrait of a god. Perfect in his stature, his silver straight hair descending on top of his arms, some reaching his legs… what a beautiful view. For a brief moment, she thought she could just die there. Looking at his creamy, pale skin, lowering her eyes to his big hands and raising her eyes back to his, that was the most wanted day of her life.

A strong knock on her right arm, coming from Militenat's elbow woke her up from her ecstatic moment. Confused, she looked at him, surprised with the hit. Her eyes crossed his, silently asking "What?"

He faced her, furious, with wide open eyes and moved his eyes to the direction of the King's throne. Luriel immediately looked at the King, who was now holding his face with his right hand, with a bored expression.

"Do I have to repeat myself, Lieutenant?"

He had talked to her and she didn't hear it! What did he say? What were his first words to her? She looked down, nervous, while Militenat pulled her back a little and explained to the King that all her combat style was described in the books she was carrying. He fancied about the drawings and emphasised how easy it was to understand the fighting learning steps.

"Is she a pure Elf? It looks to me like a half-blooded one. By this type of disrespectful behaviour, actually she looks more like a weak human. Are you able to talk, Lieutenant, or are you going to let the General talk for you?"

Luriel looked at him, incredulous of what he had said so naturally. How offensive!

She stepped forward, looking at Thranduil straight in the eye "I have been in

three battles with your Majesty. I can assure you my combat style is of your interest and the best interest of the kingdom."

"So she is able to talk. He said, smirking. Let's see this combat style you both are bragging so much about."

Thranduil came down the stairs of his throne, slowly and arrogant. "So you've been in three battles with me. Any recommendations, Lieutenant?"

"You leave too much space open on your right and insist in fighting with two swords, when you master the movements with one long sword better." She said while walking to the table that had been prepared for showing her writings.

He looked at her back with surprise and turned an angry look at Militentat.

"I will…" Thranduil started saying, when…

"My father will gladly take your advice, Lieutenant. We thank you for caring so much for his life. Please show us this combat style General Militenat has told us about."

Luriel turned back and for her surprise, Legolas was standing close to her. She was so entranced by Thranduil's presence that had not noticed the Prince of Mirkwood, Lord of Ithilien there. His welcoming words brought a lighter air to the atmosphere of the room. His eyes were amicable and his smile, cordial. Legolas was really as handsome and lively as the legends said.

"Let me help you." He said while taking three books from her arms and putting them aside, leaving enough room on the table for her to open the first one.

Thranduil got very close to her, on her right side. She could really feel his spiritual presence. It was so intense. On her left, Legolas and General Militenat waited for her lecture.

She opened the first book, which started with the snake attacking movements. Her explanation on how its speed could be transferred to the Elf body amazed her three listeners. She went on explaining all she could about anatomy of animals and Elvels, the maximum speed for each movement, the length of time to fully learn a technique etc.

Thranduil did not look at her at any time. His mind craved for the knowledge contained in those books, seeing so much new information ignited in his old soul a small spark of fresh life, his eyes did not tire to read it, to see it, to study it.

After two hours of explanations, she thanked for their attention and finally asked Thranduil for permission to teach this technique to the army. She had fully planned how to teach it, with specific techniques to different legions, grouping them in special squads. The only ones supposed to learn the contents of the four books would be a squad that would work directly under her command.

Thranduil looked at Militenat, pleasantly surprised by the structure of her entire plan. Legolas also could not hide his surprise upon hearing how organized she was with her plans. Although he kept quiet, he also thought she was a half-Elf. Her facial lines were not as the other female Elves and she talked very fast and eagerly, it reminded him a little bit of…

"You talk like a Dwarf, but your sense of organization is clearly one of an Elf. I must congratulate you, Lieutenant, for composing such a intricate work." Thranduil said while taking one of the books at his hands and flipping its pages.

Luriel was boggled by his intuition. She did not even talk anything personal, but he already hit the nail on the head. She indeed had a Dwarf like speech. General Militenat intuition was also extremely sharp and he knew exactly that once the military talking was over, he should take off Luriel from Thranduil's presence as soon as possible. The King had noticed there was something odd with her and if he asked something personal to the young Lieutenant, it would certainly cause a problem. He put himself in front of Luriel, thanked the King, Legolas, informed that they would wait for the King's answer regarding the training for the army and lastly looked at Luriel signing that she should follow him.

"Why are you so anxious today, General? I am tempted to think you are trying to hide something regarding your subordinate. He closed the book and looked at Luriel. Tell me, Lieutenant… at the battlefield, you just said that I could improve my fighting by learning your techniques."

"Yes, my King."

"It means that at this point, you are better in combat than myself."

Luriel looked at Militenat, a bit confused by the path the conversation was taking "Yes, my king."

"If you are better than me in combat, you could easily kill me and take over the throne, am I wrong, Lieutenant Luriel?"

"Of course you're wrong!" She answered in an urgent tune.

"And if you teach all of what is written here to a special squad, even if I become better than you in fighting, you will still have advantage in number. He looked at her, challenging her with his penetrating look. And even if I have my own squad, you are the master of this fighting style and how would I be sure that you didn't keep any technique in secret for yourself?"

"Father, I think you're going a bit too far. The Lieutenant is offering her help. We must believe her."

Thranduil started an argument with Legolas, calling him naïve, among other things. As the argument grew, both started to throw offensive words, painful truths to each other. The King's opinion that she could betray Mirkwood at any moment started to hit a nerve on Luriel. As he progressed in his defamation, Luriel's breath started to get denser and denser, until she suddenly yelled at Thranduil, looking straight at his face, pointing a finger at his nose.

"I could kill you ten times in fifteen minutes if I wanted to! Stop saying I will betray you, because if I wanted to do it, your entire army wouldn't stop me! I am an invincible soldier!"

A mortal silence came down in that room. Her words were a fatal threat to the King. Legolas looked at his father and at Luriel, trying to understand what was happening. Militenat did not know what to say to solve that situation. Threatening the King was a fault punishable with death in any kingdom. Mirkwood had never suffered such experience since its foundation. Even Thranduil was surprised by such threat.

"Ten times, you say. I have never heard such a threat on my life from a creature that is not an Orc. Ten times… in fifteen minutes…"

Luriel bowed down her head, only now realizing her mistake. "I am sorry my King, I… I…"

"Show me. He said calmly, with a cool and dry tone of voice. Show me how you could kill me 10 times or is your combat style nothing more than drawings covered with fancy words?"

"No, I didn't mean it… please…" Luriel looked at him and stepped back a little, being held by Legolas. "Lieutenant, Legolas said, I volunteer myself to get a practical demonstration of your technique. Let's go outside." He put himself between Luriel and Thranduil and left. Luriel followed him.

Thranduil saw them both leaving and called Militenat. He asked if she was a pure Elf and who were her parents. He also inquired about her loyalty to the realm and since when he knew her. Militenat answered, nervous.

The greatest Elvian King slowly put the book he was holding on top of the other three laying on the table. He caressed the books with the tips of his fingers and lowered his head a little as absorbed in deep thoughts. He finally raised his head, arrogantly and finally looked at Militenat, suspicios.

"This pure Elf acts like a daughter of Men, talks like a Dwarf and threatens like an Orc… is anything else about her that you are hiding from me, General?"

"Your majesty! That's… that's just… just your impression… I apologize for her misconduct, she has always been…"

"Enough. I want to see how she fights Legolas. You will reveal all you are trying to hide from me after that."

Thranduil left his royal room followed by the nervous General.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Walking down a path to where the battle demonstration should be done, Legolas followed Luriel. Both were silent. Some frizzy hair coming out of the top of her head and braids were not quite a common view for an Elf. He sighed on how naïve she was to have shown that sort of look to his father. Elves are extremely intuitive, it's almost impossible to hide true intentions from them. Legolas knew exactly what was happening in her heart.

Somehow Legolas sympathised with Luriel. She had a charismatic, friendly atmosphere, some sort of a wild, fresh air surrounded her. Maybe because of so many years interacting with animals? He would never know. He felt compassion for her, imagining all embarrassing situations her odd personality might have caused throughout her life. Such compassion became a wish to save her.

- He waits for my mother to return. That's why you should stop what you're doing. He said while walking, in a calm tone of voice - Luriel looked back at him, confused - It is as I said. He waits her to reincarnate. That's the true reason he never considered the possibility of leaving Mirkwood. Between giving up his own body and leaving East, he is certainly going to give it up. There is no hope there, Lieutenant. You must stop.

- What are you saying, Lord Legolas? Luriel's confused eyes expressed a hint of anger in them. "Reincarnation? Mother?" her mind was not prepared for this sort of information.

The Lord of Ithilien walked silently, now in front of Luriel as if nothing had happened.

These were shocking and disturbing news. Thoughts of how impossible it was to compete with the memory of someone who was not alive anymore overcame her mind.

As they stopped in the atrium where the battle would he held, waiting for Thranduil and Militenat to arrive, she asked Legolas why he said that.

Legolas explained briefly that he did not want her to suffer what others had suffered before. His father had no mercy when he felt annoyed by someone trying to take the Queen's place. In case Thranduil noticed Luriel's feelings, Legolas was sure he would do something despicable in order to discourage her.

He had seen it before… and did not want that to happen to her. On top of all that, she had talked too much, threatened him, challenged his words, called him wrong.

Legolas also said the King's aura had worsened tremendously in the past centuries, and that he could not imagine what Thranduil could do to her, in order to scare her away.

Luriel thanked Legolas for his concern with a defiant voice, and said that she was fully aware of the challenges. She would pursue her goal, no matter what. What a big liar she was… aware? No, in her heart, she was very far from awareness. She had heard many stories about her cold hearted King, but seeing him live proved that all she heard was nothing compared to how he really was.

What about this reincarnation matter now. It takes several thousands of years for a spirit to decide to come back. Would Legolas' mother really come back? Better not to think about it.

Luriel sighed heavily and looked at Legolas, who walked now ahead of her. The Queen must have looked just like him, she thought. In Ithilien, he was called Lord, but in Mirkwood, they still called him Prince. He had absolutely nothing to do with his father, she realised. Not physically, not in character traits. Luriel started to wonder that his mother must have been gentle, elegant, caring, with silver or light blond straight hair and a serene and friendly complexion, just like him. It was not difficult to imagine Legolas as a She-Elf, and the vision of how his mother could have been tormented Luriel's mind. There was no way she could compete with the Queen.

Thranduil and the General finally arrived. Luriel explained what would happen during the demonstration. Somehow she was angry at the King, how could he let everyone think he was standing for the Elvian existence, when selfishly, he was just waiting for the apparition of his dead wife? On the other hand, wasn't Luriel doing the same, preaching a combat style that could bring the Age of the Elves back when her true intention was even more selfish than Thranduil's? He at least had memories and a son to justify his actions, she, on the other hand, had nothing besides a baseless conviction of love.

She kept talking, although her mind was far, far away.

- … with two short swords. I will hit the Prince on 10 vital points, without hurting him. Then, we will fight with long swords, when I will hit him 10 more times. After that, we will fight against each other with arrows, when I will break his bow.

Legolas looked at her, showing a funny and surprised expression, he was smiling.

- Are you really this confidant?

Luriel smiled back, answering with a funny "yesh". Thranduil remained as serious as he was before. Looking at the whole scene without expressing any reaction.

As battle started, Thranduil could not hide his surprise on the speed of her movements. She defeated the Lord of Ithilien with both sword styles in just a few minutes. When it came time for the arrow and bow challenge, she asked Legolas to not have any hesitation, he should act as if in a true combat. He did as she said and as soon as he pointed the arrow at her, she folded her legs as a feline animal and jumped over him! When he lifted his arrow and bow, for Thranduil's amazement and Legolas shock, she flipped in the air, all of a sudden, facing him while "flying" and threw one single arrow that hit Legolas bow's cord and broke it.

He was astonished. Thranduil was speechless, no one was better than Legolas in this category. He saw her fall on the ground, again, acting as a feline e whispered something to Militenat, he wanted to know if he knew she was this fast.

Legolas got close to her with a huge smile, complimenting her for the fantastic demonstration. His clothes had several scratches at the heart, lungs and arteries located in both of his legs and arms.

- I will charge you for a new set of clothes, he joked.

Thranduil whispered something else to the General and both started to walk back to the royal room. Luriel saw it and gave two steps towards them, exclaiming in a loud voice:

- Why doesn't the King try me out? Any problem with that?

Thranduil stopped. Militenat lifted his right palm and covered half his face. Militenat looked back at her, fast, throwing one of his death "What are you doing?" glances.

The Elvian King turned to her direction slowly. He walked towards her while taking out his silver caftan and letting it fall on the ground.

- If I am lucky enough, I might at least get your tongue cut out.

She smiled at him, not stepping back. It was a bad move to speak like that to him, but she had nothing else in mind. She had nothing to lose.

- My King, if I win without you hitting me at any vital point, I'd like to make a request.

- No. Let's finish it.

- I give you my books in return! You don't need me to teach all techniques to the soldiers! The books are self explanatory! If I win, please concede my request… and I give you my books.

Thranduil stopped right in front of her, taking his sword slowly. She took hers out also and stared at him. She could not help but feel a bit nervous.

- What type of request is that? He asked, suspicious.

- A very simple one. She smiled.

- And what if I win?

- Then you still get the books, but no request will be made.

The battle started and only then she realized that his hits were way heavier than those of the soldiers she had fought before and hundreds of times heavier than Legolas'. Thranduil was not saving any energy. He was hitting to kill.

It took Luriel a few minutes before hitting him at the heart level. He stopped for a moment, touched the small scratch on his long, silver jacket and then his eyes were like the eyes of a devil.

He came again after her with all his power and strength! Luriel could not deny her surprise in seeing the King acting with such violence and she had to jump away from him several times in order to save her head.

After 15 minutes, she had almost done the impossible, hitting Thrnaduil 8 times. Two more times and it would be over.

They were now at a position of sword over sword, Thranduil could read in her eyes that she was not prepared to attack someone with his height and body weight. He forced his sword down, in an attempt to cut hers, or at least, make her fall on the ground. Their faces were close to each other, their eyes were connected, Luriel still had mind to admire the intensity blue of his eyes. Thranduil could only think on punishing her for such act, interpreted as a profound provocation.

She managed to escape him by rolling sideways and while doing that, hit him one more time at the heart level, but due to his almost fall (he was forcing her down, remember?), she accidentally hit an uncovered area of his neck.

She stood up and covered her mouth. That was not planned.

Thranduil, who finally fell on his right knee, slowly touched the hit area. He then got up, contemplated for a moment his left hand which had some blood from the cut, and looked at her, furious.

He came at her with pure hatred. Yelling each time their swords hit each other. Suddenly, as she jumped over him to avoid to be hit in the shoulder, she heard the sound of something being cut. She fell on her feet, looking at her body to see if there was any blood, but there was none. Then she looked a bit to the right and saw it. He had cut her long, folded braid.

The horror! The horror! It took forever to grow that hair… because her hair is curly, it takes double the amount of time to reach a certain length than the other Elves, all with straight hair. That long hair was the only sign that could physically identify her as an Elf. Her precious hair… gone in a second.

As they re-started the battle, her hair, now a little bit below the shoulder level, spread itself over her face and started to interfere with her vision. She feared for her life, but without any explanation, Thranduil hesitated for a moment in hitting her and upon this hesitation, she gave him a last hit.

The battle was over. He had been defeated 10 times. She thought he would be angry or curse her in some way but not. He was looking down for a moment, then looked at her and then left, in silence.

- My King! Your promise!

Without answering, he turned his face towards her, showing some sort of surprise. He returned, silent and offered her his freezing cold hands.

- This ridiculous request is all you'll ever get for your books, Lieutenant. I hope you are fully aware of that.

Without answering, but with a gentle smile, she approached him and looked deeply at his hands, as they were some sort of jewel made of fine crystal. Militenat and Legolas just watched, without believing such impossible scene was really happening.

Luriel involved Thranduil's both hands with hers. A gentle touch to not break the crystal. She then caressed them, still looking at them as if she was in a sort of trance, flipping them over to explore his palms, paying attention to every line of his big and beautiful hands.

Thranduil started to feel more and more uncomfortable with the whole situation and pulled his hands off her.

- Enough of this non-sense. He left, walking fast. The General followed him.

Paralysed, Luriel just sighed. "I dreamed with this moment for so long… I wanted to be close to him for so long… but I have absolutely no idea of what to do… am I doing anything offensive?" She thought, as he left towards the royal palace.

- Why are you being so offensive? Legolas broke the silence, laughing.

- I… I…

- I can't imagine such an obstinate Lieutenant losing words. He approached her with a gentle voice. Lieutenant, listen to me. My father is not what you think he is, that's why he lives in almost complete isolation. He has become able to take the cruellest actions towards those who try to break into his inner ice realm. I've been in love too, a long time ago… I know exactly how you feel… an unrequited love… it is painful but we live long lives, remember? Time takes away most of the pain. No matter what you feel for him, just leave it behind, for your own safety.

- I've swum too far from the shore already, my Lord. I must find a way…

- You shouldn't have promised so much. He has your books now.

- I won't get the heart of your father with flowers, Lord Legolas. I did what I had to do.

Legolas looked at her and asked some explanations about her physical appearance and the way she behaved. She took him for a walk and explained everything.

- So… you are saying… you are an Elf, but at the same time you have character traits of 3 other races?

- The resiliency of a Hobbit, the stubbornness of a Dwarf, the malice of Men and the heart of an Elf. She laughed.

- What about Orcs? He asked with curiosity coming from his eyes.

- I asked Radagast many times about that and we did several experiments during my training. I do not feel anything "Orc" inside my mind, but in extreme situations, I feel as angry as they do. However, it's a feeling that is connected to my Elvian part… it's difficult to explain… when I think like the other races, I can really feel each of them acting as a separate entity inside my mind. But when I feel like an Orc, it's like such feeling is coming from my Elvian heart…

- What does that mean, exactly?

- Radagast had a theory based on very old scriptures… Orcs were created from Elves… although we can not stand each other, we share the same origin… Radagast and I believed my "Orc" side is just the other end of my Elvian side. Two extremes of the same soul. That's why I don't feel it as much as the other character traits.

- And Radagast said these character traits are different souls inside your body, right?

- Yes, he believed in that… but I don't know… I prefer to believe they are just character traits, different abilities from my mind, that somehow, was shaped that way.

He then asked her about all her training with animals and the afternoon soon became evening, that then became night and until morning, they were still talking.

They really enjoyed each other's company. A true friendship was born.

- Luriel, if there was just a slight possibility you could marry my father, I'd fully support it.

She smiled at him, grateful for his kindness.

Two days later, General Militenat came to the area where the horses are trained, looking for Luriel.

Upon finding her checking some reports about some animals that needed special care, the General asked her to accompany him to the royal room.

Militenat usually had a serious face, but on that moment, it was more than that. His eyes were not facing Luriel, his voice was heavier than usual and he did not correct her manners when she asked details of this meeting.

- But it's impossible! Luriel exclaimed with great shock upon hearing Thranduil's request.

- You said you are an invincible soldier, I am just asking you to confirm that. You will fulfil my request in no time, don't you agree, General? Militenat did not answer, neither looked at any of them as he kept his sad eyes down.

- You are sending her into banishment and death at the same time! How dare you? Legolas took Luriel's front and pointed fingers at his father, yelling.

Thranduil just smiled, looking down at them all.

- I am just giving a mission fit for an invincible Elvian soldier, who promised to bring back the Age of the Elves – he could not hide the irony on his voice. Thranduil uncrossed his legs, and curved his upper body forwards, holding onto both arm rests of his throne, his expression was serious and sharp – Bring me these treasures, Lieutenant and I will grant you a wish. - Thranduil then reclined back and looked straight at her - Whatever your heart desires. Just keep in mind, Lieutenant, you must do it alone. No Elf is allowed to help you in your quest. Do I need to explain myself again?

She touched Legolas right shoulder, gently pulling him back and giving two steps forward. She looked deep into Thranduil's eyes.

- As you wish, my King. I just ask you to keep your side of the deal. A treasure for a wish.

She left, angry, without looking back. She walked as fast as she could, as stubborn tears started to flourish in her eyes. Legolas walked towards his father's throne, looked at him and said with disgust:

- Sometimes I doubt of the stories that Orcs came from Elves… but upon seeing some of your attitudes, I am forced to believe them.

He then ran after Luriel.

She was already preparing her horse when Legolas arrived. He tried to convince her not to go, offered a place for her and her father in Ithilien, but to no avail. She would do exactly what Thranduil had requested, bringing back the Lost Four Elvian jewels to Mirkwood. These jewels, plus her combat style would certainly cause a huge impact in the Elvian current existence.

The four treasures were objects of great power, stolen from different Elvian realms several Ages ago. A big white Pearl, now in possession of the Spider Queen. A crown, held as a precious relic in Mordor. A magic sword that showed on its surface scenes of future wars, giving a full prediction of how the enemy lines would act. And for last, a mantle that could multiply the wisdom of its user.

No one was certain if these relics really existed or were just legends created to entertain the children.

Previously, Thranduil asked Militenat what could be done to prevent him of ever seeing her again. She annoyed him to no limit. Militenat explained to him that since she had given such a precious gift to the realm, her combat style books, banishment was out of question. During this conversation, Militenat accidentally mentioned "she is so strong that even the Spider Queen would not find a way to kill her."

Thranduil looked at Militenat, grateful for the hint.

It was then decided. In order to get rid of the insubordinate Lieutenant, he was going to ask her such difficult missions, such impossible favors that she would never be able to return. This was a type of punishment where he could claim clean hands at the end, in case she died.

Thranduil's mind was not as clear as it has been before. For him, anything could be seen as a threat to the return of his dead wife. It has been more than 800 years since the last child was born in Mirkwood. What if Luriel was the cause of that? The King's mind was clouded by baseless ideas. Instead of living the now, he spent most of his time thinking on the world of spirits and what could stop them from returning in new bodies. No one, besides Legolas knew his true reasons.

Luriel left at sunset.

It took her 150 years to get all four relics together. She travelled deserted areas, sometimes pretended to be human, lived in Dwarf cities and befriended almost every single race in Middle Earth.

She also met the new Brown Wizard who had took the responsibilities of Nature that Radagast left behind. His name was Zarkiton, a friendly old man. They became friends and he taught Luriel many meditation techniques that helped her to control her souls in order to let the Elvian one prevail over the others. She became more refined, calmer and her Dwarf accent diminished a lot. However, when she was excited or tense about something, it would come back.

At Mirkwood, she was always seen as the "ugly duck", the "odd Elf to be avoided" and other expressions. Outside the realm, she was seen as she really was: a special She-Elf.

It was interesting to think about it. She had to leave her place in order to find herself.

No more shame of her personality or her physical characteristics. The vast world outside the realm taught her that there are many other things more important than superfluous concerns.

During those years, she felt a pain she never knew before, the pain of leaving a friend. And she met and left many friends, many allies, many helpers in that period of time. Some helped her for money, others for glory, others for the taste of adventure and others yet, just to fill in the empty blank their lives had become.

Dragons, serpents, Orcs, Goblins, abyss, seas, storms, fire… Luriel and her companions faced each one of them, whether in great battles or fierce negotiations. Some died, some lived, no one stayed with her from the first to the last stage of her quest.

At the end, her fame spread along Middle Earth as the bravest soldier ever seen. She was a mature Elf now, passing the age of 1000 years. That gave her eyes a certain gentleness not seen before. Those brown eyes were the only proof of her age, carrying so many experiences and adventures.

Her last night outside the realm was in a village of Men. She drank among new friends, danced on tables, sang and when the Sun started to rise, she left back home.

Home. That was a strange word now. During all this time, Legolas and Militenat were the only ones who tried to contact her through letters. She wondered why her father never did it. Shame? Fear?

She did not feel Mirkwood as her home anymore, and if not by Thranduil, her only and true love, she would not return, but stay in the Middle Earth that she learned to love and made her, for the first time in her long life, feel perceived. The entire Middle Earth was her home now.

She saddled her horse and left towards the great mountains. The sun, as a golden sign of hope, rose in the horizon. She closed her eyes and smiled. Now, there was nothing between her and her dream. With all she had learned in these past years, she finally knew how to approach the King's heart.

Back to Mirkwood, her birth place.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of 8

Coming back to Mirkwood

At a distance, she was received by a group of 10 Elvian soldiers, who gladly welcomed her back home and accompanied her through the gates of Mirkwood. Militenat was among them, receiving her with a big smile and encouraging words, praising her victory (and survival).

Upon entering the gates of the Elvian realm, she went first to her father's home and was warmly received by him, while the General went to give the news of her return to Thranduil.

Now inside a bathtub, she was observing the scars and bruises in her arms and legs. Some were thin while others were large. "I have to ask father for some medicine or magic trick to hide these…" she thought while thinking aloud. Although the marks were not beautiful, she felt pretty much comfortable with them. They were part of her history, her identity, which led her to think that it would be better to ask her father's help to erase them at another time, not now.

While looking at her legs, a flashback with all memories of the search for the four treasures came to her mind. All the escapes, sleepless nights, battles, friendships, pain, broken bones, lost friends, gifts, exchanges, the sea, the land, the mountains… all screams and laugher sounded at once in her mind. These years had brought her more life experience than her whole life in the realm. She quietly smiled, closed her eyes and embraced her legs. The marks on her skin will stay, she decided.

…..

Thranduil could not hide his surprise on seeing her returning alive and at the same time, curiosity for four treasures disposed in front of him. Luriel took them out of a bag made of cloth, one by one, explained its singular virtues, and put them back in. The King's eyes were almost jumping out his face, due to his amazement in seeing such relics. These were no small treasures, these were the utmost objects to bring the Elvian Age back to Middle Earth. Lost for ages, perceived by many but no to avail… he had to admit that she was indeed the strongest Elvian warrior ever born in order to have brought not only one, but all four relics to his presence.

He got up slowly and came down from his throne, holding silence and with the eyes still filled of curiosity. Now in front of her, he stretched his hand towards the bag. Luriel approached him and touched his chin, lifting his face in order to make their eyes meet.

- How dare you… Thranduil complained in a low tone.

- … to touch you? You know exactly why. I have proved that my love for you is real, Thranduil. Any further explanation about that would be just a waste of words. Years ago I refrained of being explicit about my feelings, but I have no more reasons of repeating the same behavior. I have nothing to hide now. I fear nothing and you know that.

Thranduil was speechless and surprised by the confession and blushed for a moment. He gave two steps away from her, looking at another direction.

- Do not feed any hope where there's none, Lieutenant. As a King, I am obliged to show gratitude for your hard work in bringing back the stability of our race. As an Elf, I despise your reckless talking and thoughtless attitudes.

Luriel smiled while offered him the bag that contained the precious relics. Thranduil looked at it, hesitant for a moment, but ended up getting close to her and taking the bag with his both hands. Luriel grabbed his hands, fast, involving them with hers.

- You owe me a wish. She said.

Thranduil smirked while raising his eyes to meet hers.

- I do remember my pledges. What is it you want?

- The celebration of the Spring Party, in 2 months, here in Mirkwood.

Thranduil looked at her with disbelief. A party? Was that a sort of dirty trick?

Luriel explained that she met a myriad of Men, Dwarves, Hobbits and other wonderful creatures from various other races during her travels. In order to celebrate her new alliances, friendships and the success of her mission, what could be more appropriate than inviting them for a celebration in Mirkwood? Thranduil was not delighted towards the idea but he had given his word, "whatever your heart desires", he regretfully said. If all she wanted was a party, so let it be.

- I have another request, Thranduil. An easy one…

- One request only, that is all I promised and you used it already.

- I brought you the four legendary Elvian relics… that gives me some extra credit, no?

Thranduil sighed and did a small hand movement, as saying "go, go", allowing her to speak.

- I want you to dance the traditional Spring Dance with me.

- I believe all these years away from the Elvian society has increased your madness. This is impossible. If you have nothing else to ask, leave.

- You, more than anyone else, know the value of these relics. Besides, they're so old that no current manuscript has clear indications of how to use them. I know where to find those who can teach you to use the relics to its full potential. A request for a request… or you'll never ask me to bring you these instructors?

That promise touched the greedy side of the Elvian King's heart and he agreed to her second request. Before leaving, the dark fabric she was using as a scarf over her grey coloured dress fell a little, revealing a scar caused by fire coming down her neck towards the left shoulder. In order to avoid questions from others, Luriel always wore long sleeved dresses with a high neckline, but this time she couldn't find any, and because of that, decided to wrap her upper body with a long scarf. . She picked it up quickly before he noticed it, but…

- What was that?

- My body is not the prettiest thing right now… I am full of those… - she lowered her eyes a little while saying.

- You didn't answer my question – he noticed that she was somehow uncomfortable with the fact he had seen the mark.

- Fire serpents… they caught me when I was in their cave…

- Let me see it.

She breathed deeply, closed her eyes and took off the scarf. Her short sleeved dress with a large boat neckline let the dark burnt scar be seen. It came from her neck, covered her shoulder and followed back into the dress, towards her back. Thranduil also noticed her arms and hands, which had plenty of scars from the most various types of challenges she had confronted in her adventures.

- My father is a healer, he might know a medicine or a spell to hide these… - her voice trembled a little as it had been many years since someone besides herself had seen her marks. She was used to them and most of time didn't even think about it, but it always tickled to her if they were too ugly to be seen by another pair of judging eyes. Thranduil noticed the fast trembling in her voice and felt compelled to torture her pride a little bit, this thought gave him a strange satisfying feeling.

- Undress, I want to see it. - she looked at him without understanding the command, the room had soldiers, who although were not looking, could clearly listen to everything – I thought you said something about fearing nothing… maybe I was mistaken… - he provoked her, talking very close to her ears, almost whispering, while demonically smiling.

For his surprise, first she let go of the scarf. Then she opened the silver lace that closed the front of her loose grey dress and let it go down to the floor, in one shot, without any sign of shame. She didn't fall for his sadistic moment, which disappointed him a little, it would have been fun to toy with her feelings a little bit. Anyhow, he thought, he could not go back and ask her to dress up, so since he was already there, why not finishing it quickly?

Thranduil circled her, looking attentively at her body, as if studying a rare specimen, without showing any emotions. Used to see perfection, the sight of an imperfect body was intriguing. He never had seen an Elvian body so damaged like hers, dead or alive.

The scar caused by burning that started in her neck indeed connected to a bigger one in her back. He made a little disgusted expression upon seeing it. It must have hurt a lot. Her arms were covered in scars from cuts and stitches. Her legs also had scars and several bruises. Her breasts, small and firm, also had a few marks, one in special was located between them, as if a sharp knife had passed there.

- What made this? He asked with a cold voice.

- The nail of a dragon.

- Do you remember the cause for each mark you have?

- No.

As he kept circling her naked body a few times, now he noticed that it was frailer than what he expected. It would just be natural that she was more muscular than the other female Elves due to her physical activities, but not. The metallic golden uniform and her long loose dresses gave her an athletic figure, but looking at her now, no one would ever say she was a strong warrior. Thoughts came to his mind that even with all the marks on her body, she still had a beautiful, tall and lean figure. She was indeed a She-Elf, with long legs, thin arms, delicate hands, beautiful feet…

As the sight of imperfection still intrigued him, he was tempted to touch the scar on her back, in order to check how deep it had gone into her body… and so he did. But while slowly passing his fingers on it, he suddenly caught himself touching an area of her back that had no scar, and as he slipped his long fingers on such area, he felt the softness of her skin. He noticed that it was so smooth, so pale, so fragile… how could such sensitive skin have reacted to pain? How could it have been exposed to harsh conditions? How… All of a sudden, he removed his fingers, quickly, and asked her to leave.

She dressed up and left, relieved for letting her body be seen as it really was. It was indeed a liberating feeling.

Alone, Thranduil touched his face, which had been disfigured by fire serpents from the North a long, long time ago but kept beautiful due to a strong restoring spell, and then looked at the fingers that had touched her skin. It was the first time he had touched a She-Elf since…

Many uninvited thoughts invaded his mind.

…

The preparations for the great party began. Messengers were sent to various kingdoms, cities and villages carrying the invitations. Men, Dwarves, Hobbits, Fairies, Wizards, Giants, Walking Trees and all amazing creatures that she dealt with were invited.

News got to Mirkwood that Lord Elrond had returned from the Undying Lands and was now living in Ithilien. The rumours about his return were plenty, after all, he was the legendary Elf who was mentioned with praise in old manuscripts, and his return was seen as a good omen.

Luriel and Thranduil did not see each other during the weeks that preceded the party. She had to oversee the training on her combat style in several legions, correct the errors and re-teach some techniques. She also was in charge of dealing with several responsibilities required for the Spring Party. Security, rooms, food, music, entertainment, rehearsals for the formal dances etc.

By the last days of Winter, the first caravans of guests arrived. Coming from the most distant parts of the Middle Earth, they were honoured to be part of the celebration that would be held in that known to be the most recluse and mysterious kingdom. Thranduil made sure to avoid contact with the outside world for hundreds of years. Besides Legolas and some of his soldiers, nobody knew what to expect from Mirkwood.

Legolas and his caravan also arrived. He came on a white horse, accompanied by a few dozen Elves and Elrond, riding on his side.

…

Finally the last day of Winter arrived. What a beautiful day that was!

The celebrations started early in the morning, with music and special dishes served at breakfast, followed by a demonstration of the now known 'Mirkwood Combat Style' and a lavish lunch. Creatures from almost all races could be found circling the realm's gardens. All were socialising and having a good time exploring that wonderful reclusive kingdom.

Luriel was just too busy receiving and entertaining her guests. Legolas tried to talk to her but it was just impossible to get close to her, he could only see her golden uniform and wild brown hair moving among the crowd of amazing creatures.

- She is pretty popular, don't you think? He asked his father, who walked to stand by his side, in total silence. Do you think she is planning anything?

- No, she does not have enough intellect for that.

- But it's important to keep allies among other races, and she is doing it well.

- With the power this kingdom has now, we do not need any ally. I do not object to their loyalty, though. By the way… you brought the half-Man with you, am I correct?

- Lord Elrond is a respectful Elf and you should not talk like…

- I do not respect a coward.

- Father, please… leaving was the only rational option… he couldn't keep Rivendell by himself and you never liked each other, he could not move here. I was not in Middle Earth at that time…

- And now that he heard about the Elves prosperity, he returns… as opportunist as expected from a half-blooded…

- He returned to help building this new Era, father. He has the knowledge for that. His life is at stake, as he can no longer return to the East. He came here to help us and has accepted to vanish into spiritual form when time comes.

Thranduil left Legolas, without answering him, and went to talk to the King of Men.

Luriel had seen Thranduil talking to his son and came in the hopes of exchanging a few words with him. Unfortunately, he left a few moments before her arrival.

Meeting Legolas, she was complimented by her accomplishments and the great party. Soon enough, they started to talk as the great friends they were. Luriel's laugher while describing some facts to Legolas brought some attention from a group of Elves that were talking not far from her. Elrond was among them.

He stopped talking when he saw her. Suddenly he was taken by a comforting feeling, did they know each other already? Impossible. At a distance, she was very active and moved her arms in fast movements, mimicking some fight or something like it… he enjoyed looking at her, as entertained by her odd manners. Was she human? She did not behave as a She-Elf, that's for sure. Politely, he apologised to the group of friends and left, walking calmly towards Legolas and his interesting companion.

- Legolas. Elrond said while approaching the couple, with a cordial smile on his face.

- Lord Elrond, please let me introduce you to Luriel, the Lieutenant of Mirkwood's army whom I've talked so much about.

- Lieutenant, it is my honour to meet the most accomplished Elvian soldier the ever born.

- Lord Elrond… I've read so much about you…

- I am not the lord of anything anymore, Lieutenant, please call me by my name only.

Luriel could not hide the excitement in meeting him. She asked him many questions about his return and how was life in the Undying Lands. For a moment, she felt they knew each other from before because their talking was flowing so naturally… she never felt this comfortable with someone, even with Legolas. His soft voice hid all turbulence of his life… the leaving of his wife to the East… his dead children… the wars he participated… finding out that his wife had decided to vanish into spiritual form when arriving in the Undying Lands… no one would ever realise the amount of life experience he had gone through just by looking at his calm face.

Because Elves followed a lunar calendar, at sunset time, the trumpets started to announce the official beginning of Spring. All guests stopped their talking and dancing to applaud that important moment. A master of ceremonies came to the top of a stand beautifully made out of wood and announced that as tradition stated, the first day of Spring had officially started and it should be received with a traditional dance.

While he was explaining the meaning of the Spring dance, Luriel left to change from the golden uniform to a more appropriate attire.

The master of ceremonies called all participants to a great hall and in a few minutes, dancers and guests found themselves delighted by the beauty of that place.

She-Elves stood in one side of the hall, while He-Elves in the opposite side.

All were surprised to see Thranduil at the center of the He-Elves line. As the musicians were rehearsing the first accords, Luriel came from the beginning of the hall, wearing a beautiful white dress, with long sleeves made of lace and flowers on her untied hair, revealing a vast and beautiful volume of long brown curls.

The murmurs soared among the guests. All realised that the King would dance with her. The first note of the harmonious and happy Spring melody sounded through the warm air and the dancers gave their first step towards their pairs.

It was a beautiful and exotic dance, created thousands of years ago with the purpose of stimulating marriages, it made the couples touch each others hands, the males should lift the females, their bodies close to each other. It was not sensual in any way, but it brought them close.

Thranduil's touch was strong, Luriel thought. He knew the choreography pretty well, but danced without showing any enthusiasm. However, each time his hands grabbed her waistline to lift her up, she could feel how strong he was.

The dance progressed, beautiful and harmonious. Luriel's eyes searched for his, but at the first half of the song, he managed to not look at her. Then, at the third time he was supposed to lift her up and bring her body slowly to the ground, their eyes met. While holding her, her face got really close to his and she breathed heavily, grabbing his attention. Her heart beating was so strong that he could sense it.

He looked into her eyes, and put her down to the floor, slowly. They kept the choreography, still looking at each other and then, he turned his face and kept dancing, but looking at another direction. Her heart ached a little.

When the last tune of the Spring song was played, Thranduil immediately let go of her hands and left, walking fast towards the hall exit. The other dancers were so involved in the magic of the moment that did not notice it, and clapped to praise the musicians. The guests, attentively observing the happening, were the first ones to notice the abrupt way he had left Luriel alone in the middle of the hall. Luriel felt embarrassed and did not know how to react. She did not clap, as the other dancers did. Her eyes did not know what to look at. She felt dizzy for a moment.

A second song started to be played and the dancers happily started another choreography. Luriel looked at both sides, without knowing what to do. The shame of being observed in such humiliating moment by her precious guests was devastating. She then moved her right foot to leave the hall…

- Would the lady give me the honour of the next dance?

It was Elrond, with a stretched arm, right hand open towards her and an inviting smile. She smiled back and grabbed the hand of her saviour. They danced with rhythm and harmony, as if they had rehearsed together for a long time. It was strange how they connected so fast, how their bodies moved with such synchrony… it was so natural to touch his hands… and his touch was so much softer than Thranduil's, as if he really cared for her.

Once the second dance was finished, Elrond placed himself at Luriel's side and they clapped to the musicians, as all other couples. The master of ceremonies announced that now the Dwarves would show some of their Spring traditions and the Elves left the dancing floor to give them the space.

As they were walking out, Elrond touched Luriel's hand.

- Lieutenant, may I steal you from the party for a brief moment?

Luriel agreed and they walked towards a quiet garden that ended in a cliff, facing a waterfall. A small wood fence warned the visitors on the end of the grass and beginning of the cliff. The moon was so bright that they could clearly see each other. While walking there, they were doing small talking about the music and the dancers, but when they entered the deserted garden, Elrond took the lead of the conversation.

- May I ask you a personal question?

- Why Thranduil left me like that?

Elrond laughed softly and looked forward, making her understand that he probably knew the reason. Upon getting close to the fence, he stopped and positioned his body in front of hers.

- My question is… have you ever been loved by someone before?

She looked at him, surprised.

- I don't think so, Elrond… there were some Men who created a sort of infatuation for me while I was out of the realm, but once I told them I was 10.000 years old, their "love" suddenly disappeared.

- 10.000 years? – he laughed – You certainly have an imagination. What I meat was… did you feel anything while we danced?

Elrond explained to her that due to his long time in the Undying Lands, he became very involved with spiritual realms and while dancing with her, the memory of a previous life came abruptly to his mind. A life where he and Luriel were humans and shared a great love story. She laughed, telling him she had 4 souls, which were fused into one and that he was probably mistaken. He confirmed his story, saying that he was revealing because remembering that story made him forget his loneliness for a moment. He made it clear that in their current lives, they were supposed to be just friends, but even though, he thought it would be interesting to let her know that they had met before.

- Do you think Thranduil will recognize his dead wife, as you recognized me?

- Maybe…

She felt unrest, uneasiness, and anxiety. Did Elrong know more than what he was telling? Was he just preparing her for the unavoidable? Had the Queen reincarnated already and Elrond was just trying to…? Anger mixed with confusion and jealousy started to form inside her. Such feelings started to mutate into a deep pain… he had talked about loneliness… who else could talk about this feeling better than herself? Not fully fitting in any society, always being ridiculed by her character traits, have been able to live for so long without ever being truly loved…

- Make me remember - she said, calmly to Elrond. Maybe the experience would ease her pain?

- I am not allowed, Luriel, I just told you because…

- Make me remember, please.

He looked deeply into her eyes and understood the message they were sending. She just wanted a little relief from reality. He gently involved her both hands with his, while asking her to close her eyes and concentrate on good things, on the connection of their hands, their energy...

Elrond did the same but suddenly he let her hands go, saying that he could not proceed as the memories of his previous being were trying to take over his consciousness. Luriel took his hands back and told him to continue. He refused but she insisted. He then agreed, letting it clear that perhaps he wouldn't be able to fully control the situation.

- Are you sure you want to remember?

- I want to know what being loved feels like.

Elrond looked at her, slowly, and both closed their eyes. The silence between them made her body tense, a feeling she had never felt before. She could hear everything around her, as if every single sound was claiming for her attention, giving her an excuse to run, but his eyes were so captivating… his voice was so calm… his touch was so soft…

Her mind was taken by thoughts of Thranduil never giving her any hope… the vision of him leaving her alone in the dance hall…laughing at her… the confused eyes of her guests… Elrond was immobile, now looking at each detail of her face…

What if Thranduil foud out?

What if?

Thranduil…

Found

… out?

He wouldn't care.

At all.

And by holding this thought, she lifted her both hands and grabbed Elrond's arms, pressing them with strength while looking at his eyes as if asking for help. It didn't matter to her if it was fair or not fair. She felt as she needed his affection, his attention, his soul. Some bright flashbacks invaded her mind, her consciousness started to fade a little bit. Elrond's eyes were still on hers, they somehow looked a little different now, expressing some sort of sadness, a certain pain… was his consciousness giving place to the memories of his past life?

He called her 'Anaelle' before kissing slowly her right cheek, feeling each millimetre of her skin under his lips, her body temperature was hot when his face touched hers… and that made both their hearts beat faster.

He touched her face, looking deeply into her eyes as she moved her head, sinking it into his hand, while he kissed her left cheek, very gentle. He let his face touch hers, and heard her breathing.

He then embraced her waist with one arm, bringing her body against his, while touching her face, her hair, the back of her head… Luriel looked at his lips and a great desire to kiss them took her all of a sudden, as if she was under a spell, her heartbeat was fast, her blood was boiling hot and then, she felt his soft thin lips on top of hers.

At the beginning, it was the softest kiss, but as their tongues started to sensually dance with each other, their breathing started to change and the kiss became more intense.

He held her with urgency, she held him with despair. Their mouths opened completely to each other, their hands explored each others back, arms and hair, their bodies pressed against each other, strongly, with passion. She felt like her body was melting, that the middle of her chest was opening. He kissed her neck now, thirsty for her flavour, her smell, her skin, her soul and when he touched her breasts, she moaned loudly, involving her arms around his back, bringing him to her. She wanted him. She needed him. Desperately.

- Make me yours, Dominic! She whispered. That's when Elrond opened his eyes and looked at her. Luriel's eyes were no longer light brown, but black. She not only had summoned her lost memories, but had incarnated them. He hugged her, bringing her head against his shoulder and whispered back.

- I am not Dominic, I am Elrond... come back Luriel…

She felt a slight shock upon hearing these words, blinked a few times and her eyes turned back to their original color. They remained like that, hugging and feeling each other heart beat for a while. Their breathing was synchronised and a great sense of understanding involved them. Flashes of their previous lives passed fast through their minds. A young couple swearing love in the fields, a war, their consummation of love in a dark room, their passion, their deaths.

- We indeed met in another life, Elrond. She whispered, still hugging him.

- Indeed.

- So that's how it feels to be loved...

- Yes. I apologize for my lack of control…

- No need to apologize, my dear friend… it was good to know that I share this connection with you. Thank you for letting me know what it means to be wanted… I wonder if Thranduil will feel the same when she…

- You should not suffer for things that have not happened yet. I am glad to have shared this connection with you too and glad we met at this lifetime. But for now, your guests must be asking where you are… - he released her body – you should go back now.

They promised to talk more about the experience in the future. They truly understood each other now and felt a great sense of friendship and compassion. Finally, he let her go and remained alone, looking at her white dress vanishing into darkness, among the trees. He accepted their current lives, he accepted his feelings and her destiny, their differences and opposite paths "If it was not Thranduil, I would ask her to be mine in this lifetime too… she is indeed a great Elf."

And Elrond remained there for a while, lost in his thoughts, without noticing that Thranduil was quietly observing them from a mezzanine located at the top of a hill.

….

Thank you for reading until here!


End file.
